Deadly Silence
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Could a good little Christian boy, a preacher's son, ever fall for his popular badass neighbor? If their names are Edward Elric and Roy Mustang, then the answer is yes. But how will life change for them both when people find out? Yaoi Slash Royed Lemon?


**Lexi: Wooh, another new story!:) I know I just started the sequel to Locked in Love, Wrapped in Romance. But I couldn't resist. I've had this written up in journal for probably 6 months... just never got around to typing it. Which reminds me, pardon typos and such because I had to type the entire thing on a little Palm Centro:P**

**It took like an hour cause I kept singing along to Sweeney Todd:D awesome movie btw.**

**Disclaimer: Lexi owns nothing in the story! That means I don't own FMA... yet;)**

**Warning: It's yaoi... as in guyxguy. If you don't like, don't read. Nobody is forcing you.**"...shall not perish, but have eternal life," Edward closed his Bible and replaced it upon the mahogany oak shelf in his room. He lot out a soft sigh of air when he glanced at the time. The bus would be coming in about 15 minutes.

* * *

Ed sat up from his relaxed position on the bed and snatched his backpack from the ground. Having all of his things for school, he made his way downstairs.

"Hello Mother, Father," he said politely, nodding to each in return.

"Good morning sweetheart," Trisha Elric gave him a kind smile from the stove. She was frying eggs and flipping pancakes.

Hoenheim was sat at the table with a daily newspaper, practically glued to his face. "Shouldn't you be off to school soon?" the preacher's spoke in his loud voice.

"Yes, I was just about to leave. I'm waiting for Alphonse," Edward responded promptly.

"Oh, your brother already left this morning. He got a ride from Winry so he could work on his project," his mother informed him. Ed knew this meant Alphonse really lied and went early to makeout with his boyfriend before school started, but of course his mom didn't.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I'll be leaving then. See you after school."

Trisha got up and give him a quick hug and ruffled his hair kindly. He smiled and went out the front door. It was only about 10 seconds before the first drop hit his head.

'Great, rain,' he thought. If there was one this this 16 year old Christian boy could not stand, it was rainy weather. It made him tired, his automail arm ached, and he got migranes constantly.

And just when he thought this was the worst of his problems, he was proven wrong.

"Hey there, Edo," a voice called to him.

"Hi," Edward responded tersely. He had no patience for chit chat. Especially not with _him._

"Need a ride? You look a little... wet," he scrutinized the dripping teen.

"No, Roy, I do not need a ride to school. I'm perfectly fine riding the bus like everyone else who doesn't have insanely rich parents," Ed said with slight malice in his tone.

"I'm not stupid, I do understand you hate me. However, I was only being polite, okay? No need to get you panties in a bunch," Roy countered.

"I will not go out with you, Roy! No matter how hard you try, it's all in vain. There's no way I will be another one of your trophy boyfriends."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nobody said anything about you going out with me. Just because you ride to school with somebody doesn't mean you're agreeing to marry them, Edo," Roy raised his hands in surrender.

Edward blushed as he realized the logic in the older teen's statement.

"Whatever," he muttered in return.

"So you'll take the ride?" Roy seemed to brighten up a bit.

"No, I will not!"

"Fine, fine. Jeez, you're crankier than usual today," Roy laughed before pulling away from the driveway next to Edward's. Yes, this physcho pervert was his neighbor.

The bus came along about 5 minutes later. Big yellow doors welcomed him inside and he took a seat. He sat next to his friend, Russel. As soon as he hit the seat, he let out a big sigh.

"Tough morning?" Rus asked with understanding.

"Mustang's at it again," he said simply, knowing his friend knew what he meant.

"Oh, sorry. That guy really should give it up. Everyone knows that you're way too good for that arrogant ass." Edward blushed at this comment. "You could get somebody way better than him."

"Ummmm, thanks. It's not even the fact that dating him would make me gay. It's more his player reputation. I don't think I could be another one of his crushed ex-boyfriends..." he said in deep thought.

"Well, you know I'm always here, should you choose me," Russel wrapped his arm around Edward. This made the shorter extremely uncomfortable, though he decided not to voice his complains to his friend, for fear of being rude. He meerly shifted and fidgeted until Rus got the point and removed the offending appendage.

"You know I could never do that to my family. My mom would probably have a heartattack. And my dad would try to bless all of the demons out of me. Al is the only one who would understand, considering what he has with Fletcher," Edward mentioned his brother's secret boyfriend.

"Ed, I doubt they would abandon you just because of your sexual preference," Russel frowned.

"Then you obviously haven't met my family," Edward got out of his seat as the bus came to a stop in front of the school. "I'll see you later, Rus."

Edward got off the bus and headed into the school. When he got to his locker, he put away his bookbag and grabbed what he needed for his first class. He then made his way to Science and Alchemy 101. His grades weren't amazing in this class like all his others because the teacher honestly hated him. The kid was practically a fucking genius, he just had a bitchy teacher

So he went through that class, being exposed to his teacher's prejudices the entire time. He then had World Studies, which bored the living hell out of him as usual.

Finance didn't interest him, so he texted some of his other friends. And English was not very hard, considering he was the teacher's favorite simply because of his religion. Finally lunch was here!

Edward grabbed lunch money from his pocket and got into the cafeteria line. He ordered pizza, milk, a salad, and a cookie. As he was walking to the table where his friends sat, someone bumped into him. Now, this wouldn't have been a big deal except that this somebody weighed considerably more than Edward.

They managed to knock him down. This caused his tray to spill all of his food onto his clothes and the floor.

He just sat there in shock for a moment before he realized what had just occured in front of the entire cafeteria. He felt tears burning in his eyes that he refused to let fall. But that's when Ed looked up. He then saw that he had fallen right next to where Roy usually sat. Actually, right next to where Roy _was _sitting, his eyes looking shocked and sympathetic at the same time.

Edward's urge to cry increased drastically when he heard laughter fill the cafeteria. They were getting entertainment off his misfortune. And for what? Ed rarely spoke a mean word against anyone. Yeah, he lost his temper once-in-a-while. But surely he had never done something bad enough to acquire any enemies. So why were all of these people, most of which he didn't even know, laughing at him?

Because they were sick human beings just like the rest of the world. And there was nothing that could prove otherwise.

Meanwhile, Edward's body began to shake uncontrollably with the onslaught of tears that were about to come The overwhelming embarassment and humiliation was coarsing through his mind. He honestly wished someone would pull out a gun and end it now. But, what happened was a lot better.

Roy Mustang, while being known as the popular, rich, jock, was also a very nice guy. When he saw all of this happen, he felt terrible. And his heart almost broke when he saw the glistening tears overflow onto Ed's cheeks.

So, being the person that he was, Roy wasn't going to sit there and do nothing. Even if it cost him his reputation.

The black haired boy stood slowly and walked a few steps to where Edward was. He then took off his jacket, leaned down, and draped it over the younger's shoulders. Roy helped him stand. By this time the entire room had went extremely quiet.

Edward's eyes were blinded by tears so he wasn't fully aware of what was going on. He just knew that someone was helping him.

Roy made sure Ed was okay to stand on his own before gently guiding him out of the door. When the two reached a more secluded hallway, Roy embraced the blonde, for he knew that he wasn't done crying yet.

So he continued to hold him until the sobs stopped. Edward finally looked up and was surprised by the identity of his savior. But, for some reason, Ed felt as if he had already known who it was.

He simply looked sincerely into his eyes and managed a small, "Thanks," Roy replied with a simple nod.

"Do you want to change your clothes? I have a spare uniform in my locker if you need it," Roy tried.

"Yes, please." The two walked silently until they reached Roy's locker. The older grabbed the clothes and placed them in Edward's arms. He then gave him a pointed stare directing him towards the bathroom. After a few minutes Edward stepped out in Roy's larger articles of clothing, rolled up. When Ed looked up, he noticed Roy staring at him. So they both had their gazes locked on one another for a good few minutes before Edward broke the silence, "Why the hell are you being so damn nice to me?" he asked rather bluntly.

"I thought that good little Christian boys didn't swear," Roy pointed out with a cocked eyebrow.

"Fuck you, jackass! Stop avoiding the stupid question," Ed seemed to be losing his temper now. This shocked Roy as he always looked like the perfect, polite, young man.

"Okay, well, I'm being nice to you because you just got embarassed in front of half the school. Did you want me to be mean?" Roy questioned.

"No-no I just... look, I'm sorry for being such an ass to you. It just feels like everything you do has an ulterior motive," Edward apologized.

"Well, there is another reason... but you already know it."

"Wait-what? No, I don't!" he was confused as to what he was missing.

"I guess it would be something you'd overlook. The reason is that... I like you. Simple as that. And before you ask, yes, I mean as more than a friend. But, since you're not gay and I'm straight as a rainbow, I won't bother with it anymore, Edward." Roy gave him a sad smile and walked away. This left Ed to blushing and stuttering as he tried to call Roy back. He wasn't able to pull himself together until after his second to last class.

By that time, he had come to the conclusion that Roy really wasn't _that_ bad of a guy... and he wasn't too bad to look at either. So, maybe he could at least give him a chance. Afterall, he had made a good effort to win him over during the whole lunch fiasco.

Yes, his parents probably wouldn't approve. But, honestly, what did they approve of him doing? Praying, reading the Bible and going to church, he had yet to discover much else. Truthfully, Edward didn't believe in any of it. Illusions and trick mirrors was all he considered religion. He really did want to to believe there was a god. But with all the evil he had seen in the world...

* * *

**Lexi: Hope you liked the first chapter. I already have part of the second written, so review damnit!:) I want to know how it was... any suggestions or questions would be helpfull too!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
